Final Destination 4
by shadowgeist711
Summary: Dominic Walters' spring break is ruined by a vision of death oboard his cruise liner. He is able to prevent he and his friends from dying, but Death has another idea. Disclaimer: I don't own any final destinations, just this one.
1. The Vision

Dominic Walters was about to board the cruise liner, _Viaggio_. This was his first spring break trip without his parents. It was just him and his girlfriend, Monica Smith. Actually, there were four other friends going with them. Jonah Ericson, Dominic's best friend, was one of them. Dominic had invited Jonah, and Jonah had brought his girlfriend, Keri Phelps. The other two were friends of Monica. Alicia McAllister was Monica's best friend. Jason Quinn was her boyfriend.

Dominic and Monica had been planning this trip for months. This was supposed to be the best week ever, but Dominic had a strange feeling that he couldn't shake. He was strangely nervous and scared for no reason at all.

He just shrugged it off, and walked onto the ship, Monica's hand in his. They quickly found their room, room 180,and opened the door. Inside, they saw the nicest room they had ever seen. It was beautifully decorated, everything having a tropical theme to it. The blankets on the beds had palm trees and dolphins on them, as did everything else.

"Oh, Dom, it's amazing." Monica was thrilled.

"I know." Dominic was still quite nervous and still had no clue why.

They heard a knock on their door. Dominic opened it and saw Jonah and Keri.

"Hey! Dude, this is going to be the best spring break EVER!" Jonah was obviously a little overexcited, as he usually was about everything. Keri was more of the quiet type.

"The rooms are beautiful. Aren't they, Monica?"

"They sure are," Monica replied. "Let's go check on Alicia and Jason."

They all headed out to look for them, but couldn't find them. Then they looked on the loading dock and saw them.

"Alicia! Jason!" Monica cried, trying to get their attention. When they finally saw her, Monica asked, "What are you two doing? We're leaving in," she checked her watch, "four minutes!"

Alicia cupped her hand around her ear and shrugged.

"Damn it. They can't hear me. I better go down there. Dom, come with me."

They headed down back onto the loading dock. Luckily, they had grabbed their boarding passes. For some reason, Jonah and Keri had decided to follow them. Dominic didn't mind, though. They ran up to

Alicia and Jason.

"What the hell are you two doing? We leave in three minutes, now." Monica was clearly annoyed.

"Chill out, Mon. We're next in line to get our passes. We got caught in traffic." Alicia was also annoyed.

In less than a minute, Alicia and Jason had their passes.

"There," Monica said, relieved. "Now we can continue this trip without any interruption."

They all walked onto the ship. Their spring break had finally begun. The lobby was as beautiful as the rooms. In the center, hung a chandelier. There was a glass elevator on one side.

A few minutes after the ship had cast off, Dominic started to feel nervous again. All of them were standing in the lobby, but Monica ran to the elevator so she could grab her camera.

Suddenly, they felt a massive tremor, followed by screams. They had crashed into another boat. Smoke quickly filled the room as the entire ship caught on fire.

The massive chandelier crashed to the floor, crushing Keri.

Jonah ran to her side, but as he ran, one of the engines exploded, decimating half of the lobby, along with Jonah.

There was a gaping hole that lead to the engine room, which was about two stories down. Another engine near the back of the ship exploded, causing Alicia to fall into this hole.

Jason fell backwards, impaling himself through the chest on a steel rod that had emerged from the floor.

Dominic looked around and saw the glass elevator. It was hanging out of the surrounding glass by a cable. It snapped and Dominic watched in horror as it smashed toward the ground, Monica inside.

A third engine exploded. The blast was coming toward Dominic. Then everything disappeared.

* * *

"Now we can continue this trip without any interruption."

"No! We can't go on the ship." Dominic was trembling after this horrifying premonition.

"Dom, what are you talking about? We have to go on this trip," Monica was frustrated.

"We can't. I just saw the ship explode.. Everyone died. All of us. We can't go on the ship."

"Are you okay?" Keri asked.

"He's fine. Let's just get on the ship. Now." Monica was pulling Dominic with her.

"Everyone on board!" They heard a man shout from the ship.

"I'm not getting on. I'm not. I refuse." Dominic was terrified.

He started to walk away from the ship, hoping the others would chase after him. Luckily, they did.

"Dominic! Get your ass on that ship now." Monica was infuriated at that point.

"No. I don't want to die," Dominic said, whispering.

They heard cheering as the ship cast off. Monica screamed.

"Dominic, I hate you. You just ruined what was supposed to be the best spring break of my entire life. Now we have to just watch it leave us. Look at it. It's so beautiful." She started sobbing. "Dominic, we are over. I never want to see you again in my life."

"Mon, isn't that a little extreme?" Alicia asked. "I mean, I'm sure they'll give us a refund on our..."

She stopped, staring at the ship. They all turned to look. It was about to hit another ship.

"Oh my God," was all Monica could say.

Screams could be heard from the ship. Loud explosions filled the air. Every second, the chaos increased. They ran to the edge of the dock to see if there was anyway they could help.

"DUCK!" Someone screamed and everyone ducked down on the dock. Then, the entire ship exploded.


	2. Death Strikes

After spring break, they returned to college. Monica had apologized to Dominic for being so upset and breaking up with him, and he accepted. The whole experience had brought the couples closer, but it had also shown them that life is short and they need to live it up.

Dominic started to get the nervous feeling again. But it seemed only to happen around Keri. He was really confused as to why this was happening. 

Later that month, on a rainy day, they went to the county fair. When they walked by the booths, Dominic got even more nervous than usual. But it didn't happen around every booth, just the ones that had balloons.

"Ooh," Keri said. "I want that balloon!" Jonah bought her the balloon she pointed to and tied it around her wrist.

Dominic's nervous feeling tripled. He still had no clue why.

After the fair, they went to go get coffee. Dominic ran up the four steep steps and held open the door for everyone. The door needed to be pushed open, not pulled, so it was a little awkward. Keri still had the balloon tied to her wrist. It began pouring outside. 

"Dom, did you remember to close the windows all the way?" Monica asked.

"Um, no." He ran to go do so. When he reached the door, he pushed it, but it didn't move. He had forgotten that it was a weird door.

After he closed the windows, he went back inside to dry off and enjoy his coffee. Once they had all finished, they went back to the car. Keri was in the bathroom.

"Hey you guys, we should leave her for a minute or two and scare her," Jonah said. "It'd be the best."

"Jonah. That'd be mean," Alicia said.

"So? Who cares? It's not like it'll hurt her, and she'll call my cell after a few minutes.." Jonah obviously wanted to do this.

Eventually everyone agreed. They drove off and waited in a near-by parking lot. Keri went back to the table where they'd been sitting. No one was there. She checked ran outside and looked. The door closed forcefully behind her, trapping her balloon inside. Then, she slipped, twisting around violently. The string from the balloon around her neck. She tried to scream, but she couldn't. There was no way for her to get footing. She was too short. It was impossible for her to untangle herself. Everything went black as her body shut down due to lack of oxygen.

It had been fifteen minutes, and Keri hadn't called. 

"She'll call any minute now. You just wait," Jonah said, a big smile on his face.

An ambulance rushed past their car, turning onto the street of the coffee shop. 

"I wonder what's going on. Let's go check it out," Jason said.

Dominic put the minivan in drive and turned onto the road. They couldn't pull into the parking lot of the coffee shop; it was blocked off my police tape.

"Oh my God!" Monica shrieked. "Look! It's Keri! She's dead!" She began sobbing.

"No." Jonah hopped out of the car, past the police to Keri's body, which was which was still hanging from the door. "No! Keri! No! Please, Keri! Why?" He began to weep until he was dragged away from Keri's corpse by police officers. 


	3. The Feeling

Keri's funeral was a week later. Her coffin was closed. Jonah sat in the corner all by himself.

"Jonah, I'm so sorry this happened," Dominic said, trying to comfort his distraught friend.

Jonah didn't respond, so Dominic walked over to Monica. She was crying. 

"Why? Why did this have to happen, Dom? Why? I mean this is so horrible. The way she died was horrible. Everything about it was horrible." He embraced her comfortingly as she cried some more.

"Hey Mon, can I tell you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"I kind of had a feeling something was going to go wrong. To Keri, I mean. It's the same feeling I had before the cruise. Like I knew something really bad was going to happen. It got even worse when she got the balloon. I'm probably going crazy."

"No, Dom, you're not. I believe you. I can't not believe you after what happened with the ship."

"I'm just afraid that this isn't going to be a one-time thing. Others are going to die. I can feel it."

The funeral procession went on, and the five went back to their dorms. Jonah was Dominic's roommate.

"Hey Jonah, I need to tell you something," Dominic said. Jonah sat there and said nothing. "Well, in a way, I sort of knew something bad was going to happen to Keri. It was a feeling I got. It's really hard to explain, but when I get that feeling, something bad happens. First the cruise ship, now Keri. I'm scared."

Jonah inhaled, as if he were going to speak, but didn't. Both of them went to bed early that night.

The next morning, Dominic began to have the nervous feeling again. He knew Jonas was next.


	4. Death's Design

**Disclaimer: I don't own any other Final Destinations, just this one. The information in this chapter does come from Final Destinations 1, 2, and 3, but it is not my own. It belongs to the creators of those movies.**

Dominic was incredibly wary. He didn't want to be around Jonah when he died, but he wanted to be able to prevent it, somehow. Later that day he went to the library. There had to be something there that might help. He searched on the library computer catalog for "Premonitions", and four books came up. Two were fictions, so he ruled those out right away. One was called _Flight 180_ so he just ignored it. The other was called _Future Sight_. 

He looked for _Future Sight_ and found it. It was not very long, but hopefully it had useful information. The first chapter was an introductory chapter. It explained what premonitions were and what they might be caused by. Chapter two was even more useless, as was three. This book was entirely useless to him.

He decided to check _Flight 180_, just to be safe. When he found it, he read the back. It was about a premonition of a horrible plane crash. A teenager had seen it crash, and got off. Then one by one, his friends who had escaped the crash started dying. Dominic's heart rate was increasing, goosebumps were all over his arm by now.

Also in the book were two other accounts. One was about a devastating car accident, the other about a roller coaster crash. They both had the same sort of story. It said that there was a specific order in which they died. Death had a design. He kept reading. If a person intervened with Death's design, it would just skip to the next person. The only way to defeat death was with new life. Dominic needed new life. But how?

Dominic rushed back to his dorm. Jonah was there. Dominic's nervous feeling came back. He had to do something. But if he intervened, someone else would die soon. This was a paradox of epic proportions, with death on either end. Maybe he could delay it. Was it possible? What if he were to keep Jonah away from what was going to kill him? That could give him more time to find "new life". It had to work, or else Jonah would die. However, he needed to find out what was going to kill Jonah. 

"Hey Jonah, are you feeling any better?" Dominic hoped to get a response.

"Yeah, I guess I'll just have to deal with the fact that she's gone. I can't let it ruin my entire life. She wouldn't want me to be like this," Jonah replied, shakily. "I have to move on. I know I do. And I will starting now. I'm not going to let this ruin my life."

"That's good, dude. Do you want to hang out today?"

"Sure."


	5. A Walk Around Town

Dominic's nervous feeling was really strong. Still, he wanted to make this a good day. He felt that Jonah needed his friends, so he called Monica. He called her cell phone, but she didn't pick up. Then he tried calling her dorm. It rang a few times, but she finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Dom."

"Oh, hey. Sorry. I was in the shower and didn't hear the phone ring."

"It's fine. I think you should come with me and Jonah. We're hanging out today. Jonah's pretty down, and I think he needs friends around him. You should bring Alicia and Jason, too."

"Sure, baby. Okay well I'm gonna call them now."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

Jonah had been waiting for Dominic outside their door. A freak wind began to blow. It was surprisingly strong and steady. Dominic walked out the door and met Jonah.

"You ready?" Dominic asked him. His nervous feeling kept getting worse and worse.

"You know it. But what exactly are we doing today?"

"We're going to walk around town. Wavorly is a beautiful city."

Wavorly, Washington, is where they lived. They attended Wavorly University. It was a pretty big college, actually. The city of Wavorly was quaint. There wasn't much to do in Wavorly, except walk around. But walking around was a great way to spend a day. In the city, there were beautiful fountains along Main Street. They were what Wavorly was known for. The Wavorly Fountains drew quite a crowd at the yearly Fountainfest.

They walked through downtown. Monica was waiting by the barbershop. Alicia and Jason were with her.

"Hey guys." Monica greeted them.

"Hey," Jonah replied. "It's great to see all of you."

"It's great to see you too," Monica said, hugging him. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go."

They took off, walking up and down the streets of Wavorly. All the while, the wind kept getting stronger. Luckily, they all had their jackets on.

Alicia decided to grab a paper to see what movies were on at the Crimson Theatre. Dominic's nervous feeling tripled. He knew that this was a bad sign. Nothing good was on, as usual in this city. The wind blew the paper out of her hands. It flew into the path of an oncoming car. A minivan. The paper landed on the windshield and the driver could no longer see. A giant delivery truck was in the other lane. The minivan couldn't slow down in time. It was in the way of the truck, which swerved to avoid it, hitting a flimsy electrical pole. Glass shattered on the truck, flying in all directions. They all stepped back. Jonah tripped and fell into one of the fountains.

A large shard of glass flew up, severing a power line. It began falling. Just as it hit the ground, the wind began blowing harder and faster than ever. The power line, now sparking, was blowing toward the fountain Jonah was in. However, no one noticed because another shard of glass had flown through the air and stuck in Alicia's hand. They had gone inside the closest shop to help. Jonah was trying to get out of the fountain, but his jacket was caught. He tugged and tugged at it, but he couldn't free it. He looked over and saw the sparking power line coming closer and closer to the fountain. Jonah began tugging as hard as he could.

The line was even closer to the fountain. Jonah decided just to take off the jacket. As soon as he got it off, he jumped out of the fountain, but slipped on the ground next to it. He breathed a sigh of relief on the ground. He had escaped the power line. Then, the electrical pole creaked and then fell. Jonah didn't notice in time. It plummeted to the ground, on top of Jonah's head. It crushed his skull as his body went limp. Blood and brains were spattered all around him.

None of his friends had witnessed this gruesome account. Once they had gotten the shard of glass out of Alica's hand, Dominic rushed outside to see where Jonah was. He saw his body, surrounded by a pool of blood.

"Jonah!" Dominic began bawling. Jonah was his best friend.


End file.
